


A Balance in Three

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: If someone had told Darcy Lewis three years ago that she would be in a triad relationship with her two roommates, she’d have laughed . . . and then possibly smacked said someone to help knock out the stupid.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	1. Balance - Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Fic & Chapter 2 - Mood boards
> 
> Bingos:
> 
> Winterhawk - O2 - Roommates AU  
> Darcy Lewis - C3 - Six College Credits  
> Marvel Fluff - I3 - Library AU

Taking off her glasses, Darcy rubbed her eyes and slumped back in the chair. “Can it just be Friday now?” she groaned.

“Doll, you just want to get to the next party.”

She made a face as Bucky’s words and let her lips slip into her best pout. “Do you blame me?” she demanded. “We’re trapped in the library, looking up stuff for papers and tests and dissertations. I know I need the six credits for science, but I really don’t care about chemistry!” Then she paused, tilting her head in consideration. “Well, except in how it applies to the three of us.”

“Nice save.” Clint smirked at her. “And hey, sweetheart, you could be stuck doing a paper on Nietzsche.”

“Oh, God, no.” She held up her hands in surrender. “You win – your assignment sucks most.”

Even Bucky snickered at her response.

If someone had told her three years ago that she would be in a triad relationship with her two roommates, she’d have laughed . . . and then possibly smacked said someone to help knock out the stupid. Bucky Barnes might have been the poster child for the serious student aesthetic. He arrived on campus with multiple scholarships, all related to some kind of academics. And Clint Barton? Athlete to the core – the man had a full ride scholarship for gymnastics _plus_ he did archery and range shooting classes for fun! 

She came on loans and kept up her part of the living expenses by working at a local coffee shop.

Okay, and yeah, she could admit to being the stereotypical college party girl. She’d wanted to enjoy every minute of university life – late mornings, classes in PJ’s, finding out her favorite cocktails, and all the crazy stuff. It might mean studying like hell to keep her financial aid, but at least she had fun?

All of that basically meant that the three of them originally drove each other nuts.

But then again . . .

Bucky made sure everyone made it to class on time and kept up with the assignment calendar, so nothing got forgotten. He could also be depended on to help when they really didn’t understand the lesson. That didn’t count the sexy he exuded with every breath . . . and made her own catch in her throat.

Athlete and fitness junky he might be, but Clint also made them laugh. He could be trusted to have a sarcastic comment or quip for every occasion. But he would also sit in silence when someone just needed a minute to catch their breath or a sympathetic ear to listen to a venting session. Compact and rugged, he could make her heart skip a beat when he walked in the room.

So, she couldn’t argue with the attraction, but as their friendship slowly built, she didn’t want to risk it by acting on either attraction. 

Bucky closed his book and leaned on the table. “Promise me four good hours of study tomorrow afternoon and we’ll call it done.”

“Going to show me a fun night, soldier?” she teased.

“That could be arranged.”

Despite being the studious one, he’d made the first move by flirting with both of them. Clint had jumped on that bandwagon first, but they’d stuck to flirting and making out. Neither of them went further until she’d joined them. It took her another week or so to take the plunge. She’d never been part of a triad, never been part of anything other than the standard couple. And she **lived** with these guys! If they screwed it up, where could they get away from each other?

But they talked – about their friendship, their wants and preferences, and how to handle any problems. Once they’d put their cards on the table, Darcy decided she wanted to take that risk.

_Damn, but it had been worth it!_

“And if you’ll promise to make the spicy cheesy pasta and something with a lot of chocolate, I’ll buy the first three rounds,” Clint added, his smile turning hopeful as he gave her a wistful, puppy-dog-eyes look.

Darcy leaned back, eyebrows rising. “Hope you know I’m so ordering the good stuff.”

“Expect nothing less, Sweetheart.”

Yeah, because that had somehow become **her** role. One look at what they thought equaled good food and she’d thrown up her hands in despair. Sure, Clint would eat healthy – he had to stay on his scholarship. But neither of them did much in the way of actual cooking. He depended on student discounts at the health spots around town or splurged on pizza. As for Bucky . . . She despaired of his eating habits. Talk about the absent-minded professor!

“If I’m making pasta this weekend, then no pizza, got it?” she demanded.

“For your pasta, I’ll give up **all** the pizza.”

“Lucky would disown you.”

Both guys chuckled, dropping their voices when the librarian cleared her throat. Darcy gave the woman a bright grin, gaining a disappointed sigh before the older lady stalked away. She didn’t mind cooking – and it got her out of doing the dishes. 

“I’d make sure to get him some,” Clint noted. “Can’t have my dog upset with me.”

Leaning forward, Darcy rested her chin on one hand and let her eyes fall half closed as they moved between the two men. “Four hours of study and a homemade dinner gets me three drinks and a fun night?” she prompted.

A wicked light glinted in Clint’s blue-gray eyes. “Throw in the handcuffs and I’ll spring for some of that strawberry massage oil you like so much,” he offered. “I saw it in stock at the little shop around the corner from our place.”

“It’s yummy.” Her guys twitched at that, their eyes going dark as her own smile turned mischievous. “And makes a nice bit of heat.”

“Right.” Bucky started gathering up his books, gaze never leaving hers as he shoved them into his backpack. “Let’s drop this stuff off and we can get started on that night. Sound good?”

“Absolutely.” She stood up, leaning over to plant a smacking kiss on Clint’s cheek. “We hit the bar so I can have an Irish buck . . . or three.” Twisting around, she brushed a teasing one over Bucky’s mouth. “Then we go home, and I can have both of you.” She took a step away from the table as they scrambled up to follow her, but turned back to wink at them. “We can roll some dice to see who wears the handcuffs.”


	2. Balance - Mood Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood boards for this fic

[](https://imgur.com/mzAAzpl)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vyP1HlX)


End file.
